Roller Skating
by Tennessee
Summary: Can skating between two certain detectives bring love? My first fanfic ever.
1. Wednesday

Untitled Summary: Elliott is divorced and Olivia has been seeing Robb for about three months. This is my first story and I don't know if it is any good but if it is I have more to write. 

**Disclaimer: No characters are mine except Robb.**

"**Hey Liv I have the kids this weekend and they want to go skating, want to join us?"**

"**Um I'm supposed to be going out with Robb, but if things change then sure." She said. Elliot looked disappointed and went back to work.**

**After a long hour of complete silence Olivia's phone rings. Elliott easdrops into her conversation.**

**"Yeah sure, do you want to meet at my place? Okay. You love that movie don't you?" She laughs. " Okay see you soon bye."**

**Elliott asks, " Got plans tonight?" **

**She responds, " yeah that was Robb he wants to watch Napoleon Dynamite again." She sighs.**

"**Things goin' okay with you two?" he asks**

"**yeah, yeah fine."**

"**Okay but if you ever need to talk…"**

"**yeah I know thanks."**

**6:00 that night**

"**GO HOME!" Captain Cragen yells from his office.**

"**Don't have to tell me twice." Elliot says grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. " Bye Liv."**

**Olivia smiles and watches him walk away. She thinks to herself for a moment. "wow he has a nice ass." "Stop that is your partner" she says out loud. She sighs and gets up from her desk thinking " well here goes another night watching a teenage boy want chapstick." She chuckles quietly to herself and walks to her car.**


	2. Thursday

Thanks for the reviews at first I didn't think anyone was going to like it but you did. Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue!**

**Elliott walked in the station to see Olivia already sitting at her desk working on her mounds of paperwork. She's wearing a fitting pink turtleneck sweater and jeans. He thinks to himself, "wow she is beautiful." But something catches his eye. " Is that a hickey?" he asks himself as it peeks out from the top of her turtleneck. "No is couldn't be, she is way to professional for all that." He sees it again and decides to tease her.**

"**Hey Liv you're here early."**

"**Oh, hi El I didn't even hear you come in." she says.**

"**Did you have fun last night?"**

"**Yea lots" she said with a smile**

" **Really, I can tell," he says with a smirk on his face**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" she says shocked**

**His eyes drift away from hers and to her neck. Her hand immediately flies to her neck and she pulls a mirror from her top drawer to examine the evidence. She gasps loudly when she sees how much of the love bite was not covered.**

**Elliott sits back with amusement and says, " he has a big mouth." She throws him a fake glare as he gets up to get coffee. He leans down close to her ear and whispers " But mine is bigger." Her breath catches and she blushes a deep red.**

**She thinks to herself " I bet a lot of things are bigger that his." **


	3. Thursday Night

Thanks for the reviews. I knew it was kind of short but hopefully the next one will be a little longer. Let's find out shall we.

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Thursday Night 

After work Olivia walked to the video store with Robb.

"Tell me again why we are walking." Robb said with grin.

"Because I haven't had time to get to the gym and I need to exercise" she said

"Well how come I have to walk? I'm in shape."

" You may look good now but your not going to stay like that. Olivia said patting his stomach lightly.

"Oh I see how it is I thought you liked my body."

"Um I do." She said. _"For now."_ She thought to herself.

"So what movie are we going to get?" she asked Robb looking up at the shelf of movies.

"How about Napoleon Dynamite!"

"NO! we have watched that movie so many times"

"Fine. Gosh!" Robb says faking disappointment. Olivia laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Let's get Mr. and Mrs. Smith I haven't seen that yet and Brad Pitt is so sexy." She says

"Do you think I resemble him in any way?"

"No you look more like… I don't know really you look like Robb I guess."

"Alright are we done I'm ready to go." She said

"Yea lets go."

On the way back to her apartment she turns and looks at him.

"Ya know you left a pretty good mark on me last night." She said

"Yeah I kinda got carried away. Sorry."

"Ok but don't let it happen again I'm a professional. I can't go in looking all…nasty."

They get to the apartment and she takes his coat. She almost drops it and something red falls out the pocket. " _What the hell is this. It better not be."_ She thinks to herself. She picks it up and becomes furious._ "A thong. It sure the hell ain't mine. I thought I knew this man better than that. That cheating bastard._

She stomps into the living room and sees him sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she yells. She hears him say good-bye and close the phone.

"Where umm did y-you get that?" he asked

"YOUR GODDAMNED POCKET YOU IDIOT" she says as she balls her fists up.

"That's yours baby stop playing." He says walking up to her slowly

"MINE? MINE?" "Are you that dumb? Really?" You know I don't really have time for you, GET OUT!" She says throwing the thong at him.

"Olivia." He says grabbing her arms. She turns around and slaps him.

"Don't you fucking touch me. Didn't I say GET OUT."

"I'm sorry Olivia. Can you forgive me?" He says sadly.

"No. BYE." She opens the door and as soon as he walked out she slammed the door in his face.


	4. Friday

Sorry it took so long to update I've been pounded with homework. You know how high school is. I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this. But I'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue me.

"So El are you guys going skating tonight or tomorrow?" Olivia asked

"I think tomorrow when it's not so crowded."

"I'm going to try to make it if the offer is still out there." She said

"It's always there for you beautiful." He says with a smile. She blushes and looks away.

"Thanks. I have absolutely nothing to do so I'm going to be there."

"Oh so you had plans but they got cancelled so I'm the second choice."

"No I didn't mean it like that. I wanted to go anyway and if it's with you then that's just a bonus." She winks at him.

"Ok well if you put it that way. Where is Dr. Bite at." He says with a laugh.

"Well if you must know I kicked him out last night because he had a woman's thong in his pocket." "And before you ask it wasn't mine." She ends with tears in her eyes but quickly looked away.

"Oh I am so sorry Liv I didn't know…" he trails off.

"Don't worry about it, he wasn't that good anyway." She tells him with a fake smile.

He says "ok" even though he can see the pain in her eyes.

About 7:30 p.m. 

Everyone had left by this time but Elliott and Olivia stayed behind to finish some paperwork. She had said she was going to the bathroom but she was gone for quite a while and Elliott was getting suspicious.

"_I wonder what is taking her so long."_ He thought to himself._ " I hope nothing is wrong, maybe I should go check on her." "No she'll be angry if I go looking for her." _

Five more minutes passed and he still did not see her.

"_That's it I'm going to get her."_

He walked to the women's bathroom and put his ear to the door. He heard something but he wasn't sure what it was. He put his ear to the door. _"Is she crying?"_ he thought.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor against the far wall.

"Liv" he said. "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine I just…"

"It's Robb isn't it?" he said. She nodded her head and looked away. He walked over and sat next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Olivia just broke down. The sobs racking her body. Elliott rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words.

After a while he felt her relax and look up to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She said not letting her eyes meet his.

"Hey Liv its ok. You've seen me at my bad times too." He said.

"I thought I knew him better than this. He was so… sweet and I thought he was a man that really cared for me. But I guess not."

"He is an ass. He really doesn't know what kind of woman he just passed up."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Olivia. You deserve better than that."

"I know." She said quietly.

"So let's forget him and go have a drink."

"No I think I'm going to go home and go to sleep." She said

"Ok. Are you still going skating tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles back at him and stands up. She reaches down and helps him up.

Elliott groans and Olivia laughs.

"Wow El you're getting old."

"Hahaha very funny Benson. Take your ass home and when you get there call this "old man"." He says.

"Ok fine if your still awake." She says with a grin knowing she wasn't going to call him.

He turns to walk out but stop when he hears his name.

"Elliott?"

"What?"

She wraps her arms around him and feels his arms go around her. She scolds herself for feeling at home in his arms.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"No problem. I'm always here for a friend in need."

She smiles and slowly pulls herself out of his arms. She walks to the door and turns around.

"Goodnight El."

"Night Liv." He says watching her leave the bathroom.

He goes back to his desk and sits there for a minute. _" Maybe she will find someone who is real charming and never does her wrong. Maybe someone like…me." "I would never hurt her. How I would like to love her. Only if she loved me back."_ He thinks to himself. He sighs and walks out.

_**Meanwhile**_

Olivia was driving home in silence thinking to herself.

"_I hope I find someone good enough to love.I want someone who will never hurt me and be real charming. I want someone like Elliott. Only if he loved me back."_

"To bad that's never going to happen." she said out loud. She turned up the radio and started thinking _" I can't wait till tomorrow. A hole day with Elliott."_ She said with a smile.


End file.
